


Winning in other ways

by DuckieHere



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Robots, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robot blood, Tempo Wily and Rock are only mentioned, This the Archie universe, but i’m Weak, i wanted to make this Blues/Bass/Tempo, this is my first work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieHere/pseuds/DuckieHere
Summary: Bass has been defeated by our heroic Megaman once again, he will require some love from his favorite boys to get up this time





	Winning in other ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, my first language is not English so i’m sorry if this has a ton of grammar or spelling mistakes, please if you find any let me know and i’ll fix them! Also you can review this if you want, that would help a lot

Shit  
He had been defeated, he couldn’t accomplish his true purpose once again. Black oil was dripping from his torso staining the grey fabric that covered his abdomen, his right leg was nowhere to be seen and his helmet was falling apart revealing long light blonde hair. His systems were going crazy and his mind was clouded by all the alerts of internal damage. In the commotion he didn’t hear the small apology that the blue bomber offered him before he ran away trying to stop Wily current plans. 

Bass stayed on the ground for a long time, maybe it was because of the oil he was losing or just because the feeling of being useless had overpowered him.  
He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to face the old man in this state, he would only tell Bass again, what a failure he was and how he was a waste of parts and oil. He closed his ruby eyes and pressed a hand against his wound, it hurt but it was bearable. 

Sudden....footsteps? No, it sounded different, the noise made him turn his face just enough to see who or what was approaching

“Treble?” He managed to say in the most pathetic and broken voice he had used in a while. The canine whined and nudged his master hand and then proceeded to lick Bass face wiping out tears which Bass himself didn’t know where there. The black robot sat himself up and pushed Treble aside in order to rub the tears and saliva out of his face. The wolf stared at him with a worried expression and after Bass groaned from pain, pressing his hand in the wound at his side Treble started to whine.  
Bass grabbed the wolf by the side and tried to use him as support to stand up.

“Calm down boy, it doesn’t hurt that much, besides I’ll be ok, I just need some repairs and-“ the young bot couldn’t finish his sentence as his oily hand slipped and he fell face first into the ground. This time not even Treble whines and nudges could make him move. He closed his eyes.

—————-

“Bass! Bass! Can you hear me?”  
Ruby eyes opened up in an unfamiliar place, but to a very familiar face.  
“Blues” he almost whispered, said robot looked terrible, his hair was messier than usual, his clothes were stained and his scarf untied  
“Bass! You idiot don’t scare me like that!” Blues was fuming

The black robot took a better look at his surroundings, they were in some kind of lab that was too clean to be from Wily, but it didn’t necessarily look like one of Light’s, Bass himself was hooked up to a bunch of cables that were connected to a screen displaying his vital signs, his leg was still missing but the wound at his side had been fixed, also his oil and other important energy levels were all balanced and at healthy rates.

“Where are we? What happen?” The last thing the Wily bot remembered was laying on the ground along side Treble...”wait” he looked around looking for a familiar purple wolf 

“Don’t worry, Treble is fine if that’s what you are looking for” Blues knew exactly what Bass wanted, just as always “He is sleeping in the living room” Bass led a relieved sigh as Blues continued “he carried you all the way until he found me, you were hurt Bass”

“Oh” the combat bot feel really bad for leaving Treble do all the job. Blues took Bass hand in his and squeezed it, “I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t think you would want to see Wily and Light was not an option so I brought you here” Blues said looking just a bit sad. Bass couldn’t help but smile Blues knew him way too well.

“And where is ‘here’ exactly” The wily bot said in a playful voice gesturing towards their surroundings  
“Oh, we are in Doctor Lalinde labs, Tempo went out to get some parts to fix your leg” Blues said, a tiny smile forming on his lips.  
“Mmm, and what about you? How come you are here and not fighting the old man? Did Mega-dork defeat him already?” Bass voice was a little tense, he knew the answer to that question, but there was always the possibility of someone else defeating Megaman and that made his anxiety grow.

Blues responded with a simple nod, he knew about Bass purpose and how he could never be at peace unless he defeated his brother, he loved Bass but he didn’t want Rock to be hurt, there had to be a way to save the persons or well robots he cared the most about. For now, he would help Bass recover.

“I’m sorry Rock had to hurt you I’m sure he didn’t mean to” the prototype added after a while. Bass pulled Blues closer “Don’t worry about that, I’ll make him pay for it the next time I see him” he could see Blues worried eyes under his shades “please don’t-” the Light bot was cut short when Bass kissed him slowly and passionately.

Maybe not winning was ok for now

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too cheesy? The title definitely was, thank you for reading!


End file.
